ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/'Heroes' Sets Wednesday Record With $82.5 Mil
='UPDATED: The pic scored the biggest single day Wednesday gross and could make $180 million in its five day debut.'= Warner Bros.' Heroes: The Ultimate Power sets box office records for highest Wednesday gross in history, earning $82.5 million. It surprised The Twilight Saga: Eclipse ($68 million) for the day, and Heroes: The New Heroes ($82.2 million) for best single day gross for the franchise. As the film begins rolling out over the weekend, it should make $180 million during it's five day debut, a very strong start for the film. Heroes: The Ultimate Power scored a B- CinemaScore. It is directed by Jon Favreu, an stars Emma Roberts, Zac Efron, Alex Pettyfer, Emma Stone, Miley Cyrus and Justin Bieber. The film debuts in 4,501 theaters, the widest release for a film yet, since 2010 with The Twilight Saga: Eclipse (4,416 theaters). It will expand to 4,530 theaters on Friday. Also, the pic easily topped other new release such as DreamWork Animation and 20th Century Fox's Turbo, which came second to $5.6 million on Wednesday. Turbo, an original title that hopes to launch a new franchise, is on course for a subdued five-day opening in the $35 million range. Instead of a huge launch, DWA and Fox are counting on the 3D animated pic to have strong legs and play throughout the rest of summer. Aiding that goal, Turbo received a glowing A CinemaScore and an A+ from moviegoers under age 18. Costing $135 million to produce and directed by David Soren, Turbo is about an ordinary garden snail whose dream of racing in the Indianapolis 500 comes true. Ryan Reynolds voices the title role; Paul Giamatti, Snoop Dogg, Michael Pena, Maya Rudolph, Michelle Rodriguez and Samuel L. Jackson also lend their voices. DWA is playing up the fact that Turbo is an original story. Despicable 2 grossed an estimated $5.2 million Wednesday, coming in a close No. 2. The toon has grossed just north of $246 million domestically and will cross the $250 million mark sometime Thursday or Friday. Worldwide, the film's cume is nearly $500 million. PHOTOS: 26 of Summer's Most Anticipated Movies: 'Man of Steel,' 'Wolverine,' 'The Lone Ranger' Box-office observers believe Turbo could suffer from animation fatigue, considering it opens only two weeks after Despicable 2 and four weeks after Disney and Pixar's Monsters University, both of which have the advantage of being sequels. Despicable 2, which rolled during the Fourth of July holiday stretch, grossed a mammoth $143.1 million in its first five days, while Monsters University debuted to just north of $82 million. Wall Street analysts are paying close attention to Turbo's performance. As of midday Thursday, DWA's stock was up 2 percent at $24.83. Hollywood studios never have released so many summer animation tentpoles, and the unprecedented animation race gets a new player in two weeks when Sony's The Smurfs 2 hits theaters, followed two weeks after that by Disney's Planes. Both Heroes and Turbo opened midweek to get a jump on three films bowing this weekend: Universal's troubled tentpole R.I.P.D.; New Line's horror entry The Conjuring, which could easily overperform; and Lionsgate's Red 2, all of which begin rolling out Thursday night. Category:Blog posts